


安價

by WindWen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 大神事務員的非日常系列，可獨立閱讀的短篇





	1. 事務員今年3歲

原噗：https://www.plurk.com/p/n1hrkb

大神萬理終於忍不住思考起自己是不是造了甚麼孽導致最近發生的事情特別多。

原本只是想加個班處理事情，結果什麼都還沒開始自己就變成了這樣。

萬理看著自己縮小了至少一倍的手，嘆了一口氣。

「這下是要怎麼辦才好啊。」他不禁苦笑。

說起來前陣子事務所的官方帳號因為自己一時興起決定將生日設定成IDOiLSH7的成團日，結果被認定成是不得使用Twitter的三歲，帳號還被鎖了起來。沒想到過了幾個月卻是輪到他真的變成了三歲。

意識到這個事實，萬理感覺有些頭痛。

他按了按自己的眉心，看了一眼時鐘，思考起了現在有誰還可能清醒著。

雖然這個時間打擾女孩子實在不太好，但萬理想來想去覺得對方大概是最有可能還沒有睡的了。

——至於千可能因為作曲還在熬夜這件事從來就不在萬理的考量範圍內。

讓萬理鬆一口氣的是，撥過去的電話很快的被接了起來，少女熟悉的聲音從話筒的另一頭傳來，或許是因為接近深夜而帶著些許睡意。

「喂？紡さん嗎？不好意思深夜打擾你，我是萬理，不是，這不是路邊撿來的手機。有點一言難盡⋯⋯總之，能麻煩你準備一套適合小孩子的衣服來事務所一趟嗎？拜託了。」

萬理有些心累的放下手機，他差點都要忘記除了身體變小，自己的聲音也變的跟三歲的男孩相同，所幸紡並沒有把他當成是詐騙直接掛掉。

勉強搞定了自己的服裝來源，萬理決定暫時將自己變成三歲這件事擱在一邊，先將處理到一半的事情給解決。

然而他的手還沒來的及攀上桌面，門口就傳來了開門的聲音。

萬理從電腦的螢幕後探出頭去，一時間突然不知道自己應該要讓對方看見自己還是應該要把自己藏起來。掙扎了一下，他最終還是決定要爬下椅子，結果因為椅子太高加上身上還穿著——或者更貼切的說掛著——原來的長褲，一不小心就連人帶椅摔倒在地上。

用三秒鐘迅速脫掉很礙事的西裝褲，萬理放棄了連同襯衫一起脫掉的念頭，從辦公桌下跑出去，而來訪者在同一時間打開了事務所的大門。

「⋯⋯Oh，是Banri嗎？」手上拿著一疊文件的六彌有些不確定的看著眼前怎麼樣都只能用可愛兩個字形容的小男孩。

看到出乎意料的人，萬理不禁也愣了一下，「Nagiくん？這麼晚了怎麼會過來？」

「我剛剛去買了新的可可娜周邊，順便把資料拿過來。」六彌晃了晃手中的袋子這樣解釋。除了最初的驚訝，他看起來對現況下的萬理（3）適應良好，表現的就像平常一樣。

不對，這個時候表現的這麼淡定才是最不正常的吧？難道對方對於自己為什麼會變成這樣知道些什麼嗎？

似乎是看穿萬理內心的os，六彌主動開口為對方解釋：「小小的Banri也很可愛沒問題的！」

⋯⋯這些詞彙組合起來似乎沒有消除疑問啊，應該不是他理解有問題吧？不過萬理無奈的決定不要再繼續為難自己，反正總是會變回來的，吧？

六彌看起來心情有點太好了，不顧萬理的掙扎一把抱起他，然後掏出手機一連拍了好幾張照片。

「Banri，我能上傳到共同的群組裡嗎？」六彌露出的無辜的表情讓萬理不禁想起了他們IDOLiSH7裡那位讓人怎麼樣狠不下心拒絕的主唱。

「⋯⋯傳吧。」萬理嘆息，覺得自己此時此刻最迫切的需要就是得到一件合身的衣服。

而在六彌上傳照片後沒過多久，萬理的手機突然瘋狂的響了起來，大量的RC訊息湧了進來。

該說不意外嗎？對於千還沒有睡這件事，萬理一點也不驚訝。而且他不用想也知道對方到底又傳了什麼垃圾訊息進來，只是不讀不回可能會導致他那有一些年份的手機當機，因此他只好認命的伸長手，從桌上抓下自己的手機。

「喂萬，你什麼時候娶妻生子的，都不說的喔？」

「回訊息啊，對象是誰啊？」

「之前那個把你甩了的那女人？還是每次都來後臺堵你的女孩子？」

「我都看到照片了，你說話啊，小孩多大了？」

萬理快速滑過一堆又一堆的訊息，大部分的文字說的都是同一個概念，連多看兩眼的價值都沒有，他直接跳到最新一則，覺得自己的手滑的有點痠。

「又已讀？你這個混帳。」

「你們在小鳥遊事務所對吧，我現在就過去，你等著。」

萬理的身體僵了僵，他毫不懷疑某個人估計已經出了大門，雖然說如果他繼續保持孩童的模樣，這大概是遲早得面對的事，但不代表他現在就想面對一個無理取鬧又不按牌理出牌的折笠千斗。

⋯⋯心好累，萬理沒忘記自己現在身上還只有一件襯衫，連內褲都穿不住。

萬理打開自己跟紡的RC的對話記錄，想要確定一下對方什麼時候會到，與此同時提示音響了好幾聲，少女經紀人傳了幾張照片過來。

他有些疑惑的點開，發現是兩套衣服的實拍圖——一套兔子的跟一套小熊的。

第一時間意識到紡意圖的萬理看了下去，果不其然對方還傳了另一則訊息。

「不好意思，剛剛在選衣服不小心就耽擱了一下！請問萬理先生比較想要小熊的還是小兔的衣服呢？」

萬理很想說其實比起這兩套又是兔耳朵又是熊掌造型，有點過於可愛的衣服，他更想要正常一點的，但為了可以盡快穿上衣服，他還是隨便選了一套。

紡傳了句類似於驚訝萬理選擇的訊息，然後在表示自己很快就到後便結束了對話。

萬理嘆了口氣，他現在只能期待紡會比千快上一些到了。

將手機放下，萬理轉頭看向從剛剛開始就一直沒有出聲的六彌，發現他拿出了整套的可可娜DVD，並大有要就地播放的氣勢。

「Nagiくん？」萬理遲疑的問，不是很確定對方的目的。

「Banri！我們一起來看吧，可可娜很適合小孩子的，而且在第二季的第三十二集裡也有人跟你一樣碰的就變成小孩子了噢！」

雖然不知道這到底是哪種怪異的兒童教育，但萬理被六彌口中的劇情挑起了興趣。雖然估計不一樣但或許能作為參考的例子也說不定，萬理想著，拖著長長的襯衫坐到了沙發上。

但片頭曲還沒播到一半，事務所的大門便又再次被打開，萬理回過頭去，看見小鳥遊音晴走了進來，後面還跟著一隻蹦蹦跳跳的奇娜子。

「社長？這麼晚了，您怎麼會過來？」看到來的是小鳥遊音晴而不是紡，萬理愣了一下。

「聽說萬理君變得很可愛，就過來看看了。」音晴微笑著解釋，奇娜子在旁邊叫了兩聲算是附和，然後躍上了萬理的頭頂定居下來。

「真的變成三歲的樣子了啊，小孩子模樣的萬理君真的很可愛呢。」

「社長⋯⋯您就別拿我開玩笑了，我現在可是有點苦惱啊。」萬理苦笑，注意到對方手上並沒有拿類似衣服的東西，看來還是得等到紡來才行。

「嗯，萬理君對於自己為什麼會變成這個樣子有想法嗎？」音晴蹲下身子摸了摸萬理的頭，一面問道。

「為什麼會變成三歲的樣子嗎？我知道喔。」大和走進辦公室，看上去是剛從片場回來。

「你知道？」萬理看向對方，不確定自己想的跟對方說的是不是同一個意思。

「嗯，萬理さん那天累昏了吧。」大和有些委婉的說，同時把自己放到沙發上，六彌的可可娜目前進展到第一季的第十集。

萬理的茫然更深一層，難道他做了什麼嗎？

大和伸了個懶腰，開始思考起和六彌爭奪遙控器的成功機率，最後果斷決定放棄。

「我昨天看到你把返童水當成提神飲料喝了，那原本是要用在廁所的吧？」

「返童水？提神飲料？」萬理的頭上出現了好幾個大問號，明明這些字他都懂，拼起來卻無法明白句子的意思。

大和轉過頭，表情有些微妙，「別問我，我原本想說那個味道那麼重應該不會有人誤飲所以以為是自己看錯就沒提醒你，但現在看來，那真的是返童水吧⋯⋯」

「萬理君，等這件事結束之後你好好放個假吧，你真的需要休息了。」小鳥遊音晴語重心長的看向萬理。

對於昨晚記憶模糊的萬理沉默了三秒，然後假裝沒事的繼續向大和發問，「那大和君知道變回來的方法嗎？」

大和搖頭，「但我之前從九条那聽說過類似的事，也許你可以問問看。」

「九条？Trigger的天君嗎？」出乎意料的人選令萬理一時間險些沒反應過來。

「嗯，我會知道返童水有這種功效就是從他那聽來的。」

雖然不是很清楚對方怎麼會跟這種事扯上關係，但考量到現在時間已經過了午夜，九条天很有可能已經在休息，萬理決定先發訊息問問就好。

此時小鳥遊事務所的大門又被打開了，萬理不禁開始懷疑起現在的時間到底是凌晨一點還是下午一點。

打開門的人是紡，少女終於克服了一切困難帶著他的小兔衣服來到事務所。

「社長！？」看清辦公室內的人後，紡睜大了眼睛。

不過他沒吃驚太久，快步走到一直都還只穿著的萬理面前，將手中的袋子遞了出去。

「萬理先生怎麼會變成這樣的呢？」一面將衣服從袋子裡拿出來，紡一面問。

萬理有些尷尬的笑，雖然現在已經知道自己為什麼會變成這樣，但要跟人解釋自己是因為喝了返童水總還是有些說不出口。

所幸紡沒有再繼續追問下去，讓萬理得以先去換下衣服。

謝天謝地，他終於不用再套著一件襯衫到處跑了。

當萬理換上了紡帶來的連身兔子裝，才剛踏出去，某個宣稱自己要來堵人的煩躁系男子也正好到了。

萬理頓時不想要再踏出一步，沒想到千倒是先發現了他，左顧右盼了一會沒看見大萬理的蹤影，然後便對著小萬理露出了偶像的專用笑容。

「萬呢？不在嗎？那走吧，跟我回家。」

萬理沒想到某人竟然這麼無恥，甚至還試圖要伸手拉住他。

「千⋯⋯」他終於忍不住翻了個白眼，「你可以再繼續試圖誘拐小孩看看。」

「咦？是萬？」千眨了眨眼，看上去有些迷惑。

萬理聳聳肩，有些無奈，「是我，大神萬理。」

千瞪大了眼，「怎麼會變成這個樣子？」接著他不顧萬理的反抗將萬理一把抱起，好奇的觀察起變成三歲模樣的前搭檔。

他難道臉上寫著請抱起我嗎？萬理想。

「真的不是什麼人假扮的嗎？」千戳了戳萬理的臉頰，一臉興致勃勃的樣子。

「不是⋯⋯找人假扮成這樣是想幹嘛啊。」萬理無語，千簡直把他當成布偶一樣的折騰，甚至拿出手機幫他擺造型然後一連拍了好幾張相片。

萬理趁著自己的手機響起，趁機要求對方把他放下，翻開RC，正好看見九条天傳了訊息過來，他似乎知道該怎麼解除三歲的狀態。

「去街上找一個女生喊她馬麻⋯⋯？」萬理一個字一個字的念出了對方的回覆，認真思考起了該團主唱被盜號以及被吵醒而小惡魔心態爆發的可能性。

「嗯？萬你在說什麼？」千湊了過來，試圖偷看他的手機頁面。

萬理下意識的關掉螢幕回答對方：「沒什麼。」

然後他再次陷入了思考，難道真的要去街上攔一個人這麼說嗎？會被當成失蹤兒童送去警察局的吧？然後以這個半夜時分，會不會被當成是靈異事件？萬理不怎麼確定的想。

「試試看啊，不試怎麼知道有沒有效。」千終於成功看到了萬理與九条天的對話紀錄，唯恐天下不亂的慫恿萬理。

「千你閉嘴，別以為我沒看到你在偷笑。」萬理瞪了他一眼。

「我也覺得萬理君可以試試看呢，失敗了也沒有損失嘛。」音晴朝他們走過來，眼睛與嘴角呈現同樣的一個弧度。

「社長⋯⋯」萬理現在已經弄不清楚在場的人究竟是真誠的建議居多，還是看戲的成份居多了。

他深吸了一口氣，露出的表情頗有準備赴上刑場的感覺。

「好吧，總之就先去試試吧。」

深夜的街道上通常沒有什麼人，一群不嫌事大的群眾躲在一旁的花圃後看著萬理一個人孤伶伶的站在空蕩蕩的人行道中央，整個人有些僵硬。

終於在過了將近十分鐘後，有個看上去是剛下班的年輕女性朝著萬理所在的位置走來。

萬理看向花圃，幾個人用眼神示意他盡快行動，說實在比起上前和女性說出這種羞恥的台詞，萬理現在更想要先去搶走千很明顯就是在錄影的手機，然後將它深深地埋到土裡，最好腐爛在裡面。

但是⋯⋯萬理嘆了口氣，認命的走到女性的面前，兩隻手拉住對方的衣角，抬起頭睜大眼睛看著對方。

「馬、馬麻？」

下一秒，一聲清楚的爆炸聲以及白煙過後，萬理已經變回原來的模樣佇立在街上——當然，明顯不合身的小兔衣服也早就只剩下掛在身上的殘骸了。

目睹了一切的女性呆立著，似乎不知要做何反應，最後大抵是決定了把一切都當成是幻覺，也不多看萬理一眼匆匆離去。

萬理只能乾笑，他實在也沒想到聽起來這麼亂來的方法居然會奏效，不然他就會再多穿件衣服出來了。擔心再繼續待在街上會被當成是妨害風化抓起來，他有些無力的拖著沉重的步伐，接過花圃後某人好心提供的長風衣，然後走回事務所。

回到事務所後萬理所做的第一件事就是換回原來的衣服，接著大神萬理（29）坐回了自己的辦公桌前看著自己編輯到一半的推特發文，整個人散發出有些低迷的氛圍。

大和看著萎靡的萬理，有些不忍心的抱著奇娜子到他面前，奇娜子朝著萬理叫了兩聲，似是安慰。萬理抬起頭露出一個微笑，然後伸手摸了摸奇娜子。

充電完畢，萬理終於有心力和自己添了很多麻煩的對象致謝，然後態度強硬的要千把手機裡的影片刪了。

（我又不會去檢舉你危害市容，千說，萬理直接從他手中搶走手機）

關掉六彌已經快要將第一季播放過一遍的可可娜、將兩個IDOLiSH7的成員趕回宿舍，萬理頂著小鳥遊音晴不贊同的目光堅持要將今天（或者已經要被稱作是昨天）的工作完成。

將所有人送離事務所，並且將辦公室的門鎖上避免有人再試圖闖入，萬理重新將注意力放回電腦上，雖然已經遲到了太多，但肯定有很多孩子還在等著吧。

萬理這般想著，將影片和貼文上傳。

無論是今天、明天亦或者是未來的每一天，作為小鳥遊事務所的事務員大神萬理都仍會盡全力的為每一位閃耀的成員創造最好的舞臺，這是只有曾經站在那個位置的他，才能做到的，獨屬於他的職責。

「好！繼續加油吧！」萬理看著東京都心永不黯淡的夜景，露出了笑容。

至於Re:vale的另一位成員在起床看到群組裡的照片、發現自己簡直錯過了一個世界時的悲鳴，就又是另一個故事了。


	2. 靈魂交換

原噗：https://www.plurk.com/p/n20pk1

大神萬理醒來時，發現自己身處在一個陌生的房間內。

不，說完全陌生似乎也不甚正確，至少他一側過頭就看見一個特別眼熟的枕頭。萬理頓了一下，默默的將印有某知名偶像折笠千斗的等身抱枕翻面，一回過頭，看見旁邊的牆面上也貼滿了千的海報，從大到小一應俱全。

萬理嘆了一口氣，無力的想著自己究竟是到了哪個狂熱粉絲的房間裡，然後起身走到鏡子前，看著鏡子裡面某種層面上非常熟悉的臉，陷入了沉默。

－－那是屬於Re:vale的成員，春原百瀨的面容。

然後下一秒，擺在床頭櫃上的手機響了起來。

萬理走過去，手機螢幕上顯示著「萬桑」，聯絡人圖片則是之前他和百一起的合照。

「喂？」

「喂，那個，我是百，請問我的身體還好嗎？」電話的另一頭傳來自己的聲音。

好怪的感覺，萬理想，所以他這是和百君交換身體了？

他對著鏡子捏捏自己的臉，懷疑自己可能在作夢。

「⋯⋯喂？請問？」大概是萬理沉默太久，對面的百忍不住又問了一遍。

「啊，是百啊，我是萬理，你沒有對我的身體亂來吧？」萬理回過神，反射性的開玩笑道。

「沒沒沒沒沒有！絕對沒有！萬桑的身體怎麼能⋯⋯！百百現在連去上廁所手都是顫抖著的⋯⋯！」百用異常驚恐的語氣回應，令萬理忍不住覺得自己在欺負小動物，雖然百的確是很可愛。

「冷靜點，別緊張，上廁所甚麼的還是得要好好上才行呢。」萬理輕笑，一面繼續講著電話一面打開百的衣櫃，開始思考起要穿什麼衣服好。

百開始發出意味不明的讚嘆，「萬、萬桑，好帥！」

其實不是很明白對方所指的意思，不過萬理決定暫且將它擱置一邊，先詢問另一件更重要的事。

「百今天有工作嗎？」

「有喔！今天早上是節目的訪談！萬桑今天也要上班對吧？」

「嗯。」萬理於是思考起了在此刻能夠用來請假的理由，畢竟他是不可能代替百去回答這些訪談問題的吧。

所以該說什麼好呢？生病了？睡過頭了？被外星人抓走了？總覺得好像都不太合適啊，萬理從衣櫥裡挑了套衣服，撓了撓頭。

正當萬理煩惱著的同時，門口傳來了有人按電鈴的聲音。

萬理從貓眼望出去，看到千站在門口，大概是來找百一起出門。

好難得，這個男人竟然會有這麼早自己起床的一天，萬理心道，然後打開了大門。

「早安，百。」千拉下口罩，自動自發的走進百的家中。

萬理不知為何突然想起百房間那滿滿的周邊商品——明明真人就是自己的搭檔了，粉絲心態還真難捉摸。

「啊，我不是百。」萬理說，完全沒有想要瞞著對方對意思。

看見對方很明顯沒有反應過來的臉，他又補了一句，「我是大神萬理，小鳥遊事務所的那個。」

千沒回話，臉卻是一直靠近，到了幾乎就要貼在一起的程度，淺灰色的雙眸直勾勾的盯著他看。

「⋯⋯千，太近了，這樣有點噁心。」萬理終於忍不住開口。

千拉開距離，挑起眉，「還真是萬啊，怎麼變成這樣的？」

「不知道。」萬理聳聳肩，突然想起跟百的對話還沒切掉，連忙再接起來。

「百你對於為什麼會變成這樣有頭緒嗎？」萬理問對方。

不出所料的收到了百否定的答案，萬理嘆了口氣，「好吧，看來只能暫時這樣了，百你今天的行程有可能取消嗎？」

再次收到否定的答案，萬理深吸一口氣，極其認真的考慮起說自己被外星人抓走來逃避早上訪談的可能性。

不，他現在是在百的身體裡，這麼做是不是不太好？

萬理苦笑著看向某個頗為無所事事的人，對方朝他眨了眨眼。

「百，你能過來一趟嗎？我想我需要你幫忙惡補下，小鳥遊事務所那今天可以請假沒問題的。」萬理說。

總之他已經無力再思考到底為什麼會變成這樣了，今年的他究竟是做了什麼才會如此多災多難？在被小鳥遊音晴強迫下休息了幾日後，萬理很確定這幾天自己應該是沒有因為累昏了頭而拿錯飲料。

反正遲早會變回來的就先別想太多了，萬理在心底嘆了今天的第三十口氣。

掛掉電話，他重新將視線轉回千身上，「好了，趁著百來的這段時間，你要不先說說你們這幾天的行程？」

千露出了個有些不懷好意的笑，說：「與其說要討論行程，我覺得你先學會怎麼扮成百比較重要。」

「⋯⋯雖然覺得你的意圖肯定不只這個，不過你說的也有道理。所以呢？你打算怎麼做？」

「說到Re:vale，果然還是那個吧。」千說。

「蛤？哪個？」萬理一臉問號的回看千。

「你真的很沒默契欸，就是那個啊，夫妻漫才。」

「不要。」萬理一秒回絕。

「你這樣會被看出來喔，我跟百都是這樣講話的。」

萬理嘴角抽了下，「我才想問你們到底怎麼會發展到那個方向去的⋯⋯」

「萬你這樣太不負責了。」千還在繼續喋喋不休，話語中基本上把萬理描述成一個無理取鬧又隨便的男人。

萬理按著眉心，吐出一口氣，「所以你到底想怎樣？」

「練習啊，來說夫妻漫才吧。」

「⋯⋯」

「啊，如果等等萬接不下去的話要接受懲罰喔。」千像是想起什麼的補充道。

萬理感到心靈上無比的疲憊，話說他現在變成這個樣子本身就是一種懲罰了吧？當然不是說不喜歡百，但只是他更想念自己的身體啊。

「什麼懲罰？」他問。

千於是扳起手指數了起來，「嗯⋯⋯我想想，那就親我一下、讓我彈額頭、叫我達令、跟我約會、ㄎ」

「等一下，千你是在說懲罰還是當我是許願池啊？你這項目也多的太不合理了吧？」萬理不禁出聲打斷彷彿列了一張清單在念的千。

千無辜地聳肩，「那萬你不要接不下去不就沒事了？」

萬理沉默了一下，「總之，那張詭異的清單你先收著，先試一次看看？」

「好喔，那我就開始了喔？」

千的表情令萬理一秒後悔起自己的決定，但太遲，千已經開始說了。

「說起來，百今天早上竟然睡過頭了呢，竟然還要我來叫，不過哈尼的睡顏也是非常可愛呢。」

「⋯⋯」不行，萬理痛苦的想著，做不到，說到底為什麼Re:vale要有夫妻漫才這種設定啊。

「太弱了吧萬，這是基本款欸。」

「⋯⋯」

「好吧，那你先從說：達令，最喜歡你了！開始吧。」千那個恨鐵不成鋼的表情讓萬理很想打他。

「⋯⋯達令，最喜歡、你了⋯⋯」最後的字幾乎是從齒縫間硬擠出來的。

萬理倒不是覺得說出來太難為還是怎麼的，只是千這傢伙根本從頭到尾就是在耍他吧？

「太僵硬了，不合格啊。」千說，「兩次了喔，萬。」

「⋯⋯」

「你該不會是不知道夫妻漫才該怎麼做吧？虧你還自稱是粉絲。」

「來吧，Momo不管怎樣都會稱讚我的，接下來就說說我的優點吧。」千愉快的開啟了下一個話題。

「有這種東西？」萬理反射性的回應他。

「你現在是百啊，百的話怎麼樣都可以說出好幾個的，萬你到底有沒有好好看著我啊？」千嘖了一聲，「就知道你說那些粉絲發言都是敷衍，事實上你這個負心漢根本早把我跟百拋到腦後了吧。」

萬理嘆氣，「你唯一的優點就是那張臉還能看吧，你還希望我說什麼？」

「難不成是『啊！！！達令超帥的！！而且超－－溫柔的！』，這樣嗎？」

千側著頭思考了一下，有些勉強的點點頭，「後面那句勉為其難可以接受，但萬還是要接受四次懲罰。」

等等為甚麼是四次啊？這種東西沒有買三送一吧。萬理還沒來的及問出口，千就一個撲身將他壓在沙發上。

「第一個懲罰是親我一下。」千說。

萬理正打算伸手推開，與此同時，現在內在是百的大神萬理推開大門走了進來，看見了這一幕。

百頓時瞪大了雙眼，「達令太狡猾了！我也想要抱抱！！」百一面說著，一面也抱了過來。

啊，違和感好重，萬理想著，絲毫沒有意識到自己的言行並沒有好到哪裡去。

百家狹窄的沙發上瞬間就塞滿了三個成年男性，而萬理不幸的成為了最下面的那一個，看著自己的臉和千的臉，像隻被壓扁的青蛙動彈不得。

「千⋯⋯你可以離我遠點嗎？越遠越好，最好從我身上起來，」萬理說，「你很重。」

「萬還沒親我。」千說著，反倒將臉又湊近了些。

百驚叫了起來，「欸欸欸欸欸？為甚麼萬桑要親千？」

萬理深吸了一口氣，他覺得再這樣下去他遲早要呼吸困難而死，「別聽千亂說，我沒有要親他。」

「明明就有，你不能食言啊。」

「所以說你先起來行嗎？我快斷氣了。」萬理嘆息，換得的是千不合作的回應。

「千跟萬桑又在調情了⋯⋯」

「百要加入嗎？我很樂意親百喔，雖然親自己的臉感覺有點怪。」萬理笑道，打定主意要忽略另一個人。

「咿－－這個不行的！嗚⋯⋯就算外表是小百的臉但萬桑還是好帥啊⋯⋯」這邊是開啟粉絲模式的春原百瀨。

「喂！萬你這什麼差別待遇！」然後這邊則是不滿的開始扭動身軀的折笠千斗。

萬理感覺到自己的各器官開始被蹂躪著，對方的骨頭磕的他有點痛，「千你幹甚麼啊！」他忍不住調整了下自己的位置試圖抽身，沒想到三個人卻一不小心全翻到了地上。

而百家的大門又在同時被打開了，來接百去早上工作場地的岡崎凜人走進來，正好目睹了這一切的發生。

「大神桑怎麼也在這？」岡崎和三人對視許久，最後只憋出了這句話。

「所以說⋯⋯百跟大神桑交換靈魂了？」終於聽完一連串有些複雜的解釋，岡崎總結道。

看著眼前的人點頭，岡崎不自覺的按了按胃的位置，該慶幸至少交換的對象不是什麼會亂來的人嗎？他忍不住煩惱起接下來的工作該怎麼辦。

方才趁著一片混亂若無其事的從地上坐回沙發上的萬理在一片沉默後率先開口，「總之，今天早上的行程是不能推掉的對吧？那可以麻煩百跟我說詳細的訪談內容嗎？」

「那就邊前往拍攝現場邊說吧。」聽到百肯定的答覆，岡崎邊說邊拉開門。

在車上搞定了訪談的方向和內容，想著即使有些不足但至少還有個知情人士千（也許）可以幫忙，萬理暗自鬆了口氣，又調侃起百來。

「說起來，百家裡的收藏很豐富啊，我早上起來被嚇了一跳呢。」

「嗚⋯⋯萬桑都看到了嗎⋯⋯」百垂下了肩，看上去想把自己埋起來。

「欸——什麼收藏？我也想知道。」千不甘寂寞的插入兩人之間。

萬理笑著解釋，「是你的周邊啊，大大小小的什麼都有呢。」

「是這樣喔——」千特意拉長了音，嘴角勾起了一個弧度，「百之前一直不讓我進他房間，如果寂寞的話叫我過去就好了嘛。」

「一大早就可以看到達令帥氣的臉，百百好幸福。」百捧著臉回應。

萬理看著兩個自顧自又進入漫才模式的人，嘆了口氣。

岡崎的車子終於開到了電視臺，一行人走下車，甫踏入後臺就看到Trigger的八乙女樂還有另一名有些陌生的女子正好向他們走來。

「啊，千前輩、百前輩，你們來的正好。」匆匆跟眾人打了招呼，樂將所有人領進了自己的休息室，跟進來的還有那名裝扮奇異的女子。

再三確認已經關好門，樂沉默了一下，然後對著有著萬理外表的百問道：「雖然這麼說有點怪，不過你應該是百前輩對吧？」

他轉過頭，面對在百身體中的萬理再問道：「而你是大神先生對吧？」

在場的幾人頓時睜大了眼，不知道眼前的人是怎麼得知這件事的。

「這件事說來話長，總之，是她告訴我的。」證實了自己的猜測，樂鬆了口氣，指著從剛剛就站在旁邊的女子。

「她是湖中女神。」樂說。

「欸欸欸湖中女神？那個金斧頭銀斧頭的湖中女神嗎？」百第一個發出驚呼。

女子默默的點頭，從懷中掏出了兩個小雕像，仔細一看才發現是百和萬理的造型。

湖中女神對著千問道：「請問你掉的是右邊這個春原百瀨呢？還是左邊這個大神萬理呢？」

「都不是喔，我沒有掉搭檔，他們就在旁邊^^」千絲毫沒有猶豫的回答，並極其自然的將百和萬理都攬到自己懷中。

湖水女神似乎沒意料到這個答案，怔了一下，旋即若無其事的維持著優雅的笑容續道：「這樣啊⋯⋯你是個誠實的孩子呢，那就把他們都送給你吧。」

不等對方反對，女子自顧自的將雕像往地上一扔，一陣嗆鼻的濃煙猛然冒起。

「咳、咳咳咳、」當濃煙散去後，女子早就不知去了哪裡，只剩下幾個人和多出來的一個百和萬理在原地面面相覷。

「咦咦咦咦咦？為什麼有兩個我？而且萬桑也變成兩個了！」兩個百在同時瞠圓了眼。

「啊⋯⋯雖然回到自己身體裡了，但感覺事情越變越複雜了呢。」兩個萬理接著道。

「啊啊、這就是所謂的齊人之福吧。」千撐著頭，似乎毫不在意，心情愉快的抱著兩個百。

「⋯⋯千你閉嘴。」兩個萬理一起斜了他一眼。

「總之現在應該想想要怎麼辦才好。」萬理有些苦惱，打從今天起床發生的事就已經不是能用常理解釋的了，更別提要解決。

——也許他昨天晚上就不該睡覺，他想。

「如果是關於湖水女神的事，我想七瀨會知道。」在一旁沈默很久的樂突然開口道。

「七瀨？陸君嗎？」萬理有些意外對方口中冒出來的名字。

「陸君這個時候應該也是在這裡⋯⋯」他開始思考起陸的行程，想著也許可以繞過去看看。

休息室的門正好被敲響，打開門才發現方才話語中的主人公七瀨陸恰巧前來拜訪。

「欸——萬理桑跟百桑都變成兩個了耶！」不知為何會出現在這的陸睜大了眼，但語氣中卻沒有太多的不敢相信。

和對方以最簡單的方式解釋了現在的情況，樂代替眾人向陸提出詢問，「我記得你以前好像有提到過這件事吧，你知道該怎麼辦嗎？」

「知道喔。」陸點頭。

某團主唱眨著他那雙無辜的眼睛，說：「只要吃超辣的料理就可以變回來了喔。」

萬理頓了一下，似乎有些不信任這個答案，「⋯⋯不是有意懷疑，只是陸君怎麼會知道解決方法呢？」

「喔，因為之前跟天尼也發生過類似的事呀！然後吃了壯五桑做的超辣蛋包飯之後就好了。」

看著對方眼中天真無邪的光芒，萬理忍不埋怨起懷疑的自己。

「雖然知道解決方法了，但超辣的料理能去哪裡找呢？」百有些苦惱。

陸不知從何處掏出了時常在壯五身邊看到的紅色塑膠瓶，「我今天剛好有拿到壯五桑的辣椒醬喔，只要加進去什麼東西裡就可以了吧。」

是這樣的嗎⋯⋯？在場的所有人看著那紅的不正常的顏色，心中同時浮現了這個疑問。

最後還是百有些戰戰兢兢的接過那罐辣椒醬，掙扎了一下將它加到桌上的小點心上。

原先看起來美味可口的小蛋糕瞬間被紅包淹沒，百和萬理盯著那個東西，咽了口口水。

「來吧。」萬理率先開口，拿起了蛋糕。

四個人對看一眼，一起張口將食物咽了下去。

還來不及說些甚麼，一陣熟悉的白煙冒起，再散去後房間裡便只剩下了一個百以及一個萬理。

萬理長吁了口氣，嘆道：「總算是變回來了。」

再後來百總算還是趕上了早上的訪談節目，萬理銷了假，下午便回到小鳥遊事務所上班。

雖然不知道最近到底都是發生了些什麼，但一切都回復到正常真是太好了，萬理看著電腦螢幕忍不住感慨。

他拿起不停震動著的手機，瞥了一眼某人彷彿沒有盡頭的騷擾訊息。

「不要耍賴，萬你答應要跟我約會的。」

「你還有好幾個懲罰還沒做呢。」

「少在那窺屏，我知道你正在看訊息。」

「回話啊，你這個不守信用的混帳。」

「都這樣，你的話已經不可信了你知不知道。」

萬理挑了挑眉，順手點開了訊息，然後直接關掉省得自己App上的數字又要變成99+

千還沒傳完他的訊息，但萬理不再理他，他想，反正等他傳膩了就會消停了吧。

於是他將注意力放回尚未處理完畢的工作上，帶著不自覺揚起的微笑。


	3. 陌生的房間

原噗：https://www.plurk.com/p/nf8y1g

大神萬理醒來時發現自己正躺在一個陌生的房間裡，不知道是不是怪事經歷太多，萬理只是愣了一下，很快的就冷靜了下來，走到床邊的鏡子前。

還好，還是自己的容貌，沒有再變成甚麼奇怪的人，萬理鬆了口氣，終於有閒暇張望四周的擺設。

將視線投回自己醒來的那張床上，萬理發現旁邊的棉被鼓起了一個小包，似乎還有另一個人在那。

他忍不住皺起眉，掀開了被子。

小孩子？

吃驚的看著床上兩個看起來不過三歲左右的小男孩，也不知道是不是他的錯覺，他感覺這兩個人特別的眼熟，似乎有點像是某個他特別熟悉的偶像團體。

⋯⋯不可能吧？萬理一面思考，一面輕輕拍了拍兩個孩子嘗試喚醒他們，很快的，兩個孩子便揉著眼睛坐起身。

被兩雙尤帶著睡意而顯得有些迷茫的眼睛盯著，萬理呆滯了三秒，接著不可思議的發出驚呼：「欸？？？」

眼前的兩個人跟百和千實在是過於相像了，對於曾經看過千幼時照片的萬理而言，右手邊的小男孩簡直就和自己的前任搭檔是一個模子出來的，稚氣的臉蛋雖然還未長開，但未來那種盛氣凌人的稜角卻已經略顯鋒芒。

他翻了翻兩個人被拿來充當抱枕的外套，發現上面確實寫著春原百瀨及折笠千斗的名字。

「不會吧⋯⋯這次是穿越時空了嗎？」萬理吶吶的說，隨即又立刻否定了自己的想法，畢竟就算穿越時空，也沒道理百跟千會在這個時間點一起出現在這個奇怪的房間裡。

萬理盯著眼前兩個不知不覺又睡的迷糊的孩子，久違的有點頭痛。

還來不及做點什麼，原來以為又睡過去的兩個小傢伙突然又睜著他們大大的眼睛，衝著他就喊：「拔拔？」

我可不是你們爸爸啊⋯⋯萬理苦惱的嘆了口氣，就算再可愛，但只要一想到實際是那個千就覺得開心不起來啊，感覺倒被像是惡整一般。

好不容易拿身上僅存的兩條巧克力安撫了兩個孩子，萬理決定放棄糾正他們叫法的念頭。

「你們記得是怎麼到這裡來的嗎？」

搖頭。

「你們知道自己叫什麼名字嗎？」

搖頭。

「那你們知道我是誰嗎？」

「拔拔！」

雖然一天到晚嫌棄對方，但在此時此刻，萬理還是想念起了那個黏糊的像一塊糖的大型版折笠千斗，更不要提是一直都很喜歡、活潑又積極的百了。

身處在一個陌生的房間、身邊是兩個心智隨身體一起縮水的好友，他看著這個情形，似乎隱隱窺探到了朝他們而來危機。

希望不要出什麼事才好。他一面想著，一面起身研究起這個房間。

仔細的檢查過一遍之後，萬理將找到的東西全部放到了桌子上——分別是一封沒屬名的信、一根球棒跟一箱全套的小怪獸。

難不成是粉絲做的事嗎？萬理再度陷入沈思。

信封裡裝著一張小紙條，上面沒頭沒尾的寫著：「幫我顧著他們兩個一下不要讓他們拿到球棒。」

他們兩個？百跟千嗎？萬理側頭一看，發現兩個孩子不知道甚麼時候移動到了桌子旁邊，百正努力伸長手想要抓住球棒。

萬理連忙把球棒拿到手上不讓他們碰，縮小版的千卻不依不撓的抓住他的衣襬，百則趁機跳起來抓住了球棒。

「碰！」的一聲後，萬理低頭看向手中還抱著球棒的百，發現對方的頭上長出了像是兔子一樣的耳朵。

因為資訊量的超載，萬理在原地怔愣了三秒，接著將眼前的人抱起來，摸了摸那對耳朵確認真假。

但是因為手感實在太好了，萬理控制不住自己的手又摸了一下。

（糟糕，有點想讓百君跟奇娜子一起拍照，感覺會很適合。）

一邊好奇的研究著百的兔耳一面想著這件事的大神事務員並未注意到被他抱著的孩子臉無聲的越變越紅，幾乎要滴出血一般。

「萬⋯⋯萬大哥⋯⋯！」一直到耳邊傳來那個熟悉的稱呼萬理才猛然回過神來。

「百君？」低頭一看，發現手上抱著的依舊是三歲樣貌的春原百瀨，但對方臉上的表情卻透露出已經恢復到原來心智年齡的事實。

萬理連忙將百放回地上，「啊百君恢復了嗎？不好意思這樣抱著你。」

「不不不不不沒事的！！百百只是一醒來就看見萬大哥帥氣的臉⋯⋯呀！」

雖然不是很確定百跟他拉開距離的理由，不過萬理還是拉住某個在隨意亂晃的千，然後向百提起了現在的狀況。

「百君知道些什麼嗎？例如這裡是哪裡、或是你們怎麼會變成現在這樣之類的？」

百思考了一下，有些遲疑的說：「我記得我那時候跟千分吃了一個粉絲送的點心⋯⋯再然後就沒有記憶了。」

「粉絲⋯⋯所以果然是粉絲嗎？只是這麼做的原因是什麼？」萬理低聲的說。

「萬大哥知道些什麼了嗎？」百問。

萬理搖搖頭，不願將尚不確認的猜測說出來影響對方。

他笑了笑，將話題導向另一個方向：「說起來，百君一拿到球棒就恢復記憶了呢，但我記得百君以前不是練足球的嗎？難道也有打棒球嗎？」

「欸、」百頓了一下，露出傻笑，「這個啊，小百也不知道為什麼喵～」

明知對方肯定是做了什麼在裝傻，但架不住百現在的外表還維持在三歲的模樣，萬理就算想說什麼看到百無辜的神情也著實說不出口了。

最後他只是摸摸百的頭，嘆道：「百君可不要做什麼危險的事啊。」

如果百和千真的遇到什麼危險，他大概也做不到如他自己所言的，像看著一張相片般的袖手旁觀。

不再為難看上去有些心虛的百，萬理將注意力轉向外表和內心都仍是三歲幼童的千上，不同於長大後那副不通人情的樣子，這時候的千看起來還像是個普通的孩子，對事情都充滿了好奇。

只見千一隻手仍不願放開萬理的衣角，另一隻手卻無聲無息的往百的背後伸去，然後猛一摸上百的屁股。

「呀！！千君！！？」百一聲驚呼，劇烈的彈了一下，連久未使用的敬語都冒了出來。

千假裝若無其事的將手收回，卻掩蓋不住臉上的失落。

「沒有⋯⋯尾巴⋯⋯」

聽到千自以為很小聲的低語，萬理不禁啞然失笑，明明小時候還挺可愛的，到底是怎麼長才長成現在這樣的？

因為不確定給千拿了球棒之後會不會產生什麼不可預知的改變（一方面也是因為百極力反對這件事，雖然萬理並不清楚原因），萬理和百決定再房間中四處走走看能不能再找到些別的線索。

當走到門口時，原本空無一物的門板上突然出現了一行字，上面顯示必須執行某個指令才能離開這個房間。

「嘴對嘴各親兩個小孩一口⋯⋯？這是甚麼惡趣味的指示？」萬理無語的抽了抽嘴角，不知道該對這句話發表什麼評價。

「只是既然給出了這樣的指示，就代表把我們關在這裡的人正透過某種方式看著我們這個房間吧。」

萬理看向百：「百覺得呢？要照它上面說的做嗎？」

「我想千應該是不會介意啦，但百如果覺得不合適的話我們可以再找找別的辦法？」

「咦？欸！？？！欸欸欸欸欸！！？！！？？等等等等等等等等等等不行啦萬大哥這樣不行不行不行我會死掉真的會死的———」百徹底進入了慌亂模式，迅速和萬理拉開一段距離，驚恐的連手都不知道該怎麼擺才好。

萬理不慢不緊的靠近他，一面笑道：「真的嗎？如果親一下百君會死去的話那可就不好了呢⋯⋯但是百君應該也不想再被關在這了吧？」

不知不覺間，百已經被萬理逼到角落，雙眼緊閉滿臉通紅的像是下一秒就要爆炸。

萬理蹲下身，輕輕抬起百的臉，然後在他的唇上蜻蜓點水的落下一吻。

「呵呵，真可愛。」萬理一面說著，轉向千的方向，不再調侃耳朵豎直、頭上已經快冒出煙的百，以及他口中無意識的那一句：「萬大哥⋯⋯超級帥⋯⋯」

「至於千⋯⋯」萬理挑起眉，看著某個一臉天真無邪樣子的孩子，「還真難想像他長大之後怎麼變成那樣的⋯⋯」

總之在一陣（百單方面的）兵荒馬亂之後，房間的門內發出了機關啟動的聲音，接著就見到門喀擦一聲的打開。

萬理推開門的瞬間，身後傳來碰的一聲，轉頭一看發現百跟千都變回來了原來的樣子。

兩個人很自然的上前一左一右的拉住萬理，對著他展露笑容，把他推出門外。

此時萬理才發現門外竟然是一座遊樂園。

「萬很久沒休假了對吧？」千說，不顧還沒有反應過來的萬理就將他推上摩天輪。

隨著摩天輪漸漸轉到最高點，整個遊樂園也越來越縮小，萬理將視線從窗戶移開，轉向坐在他正對面的百和千。

「能跟萬大哥一起來遊樂園真是太好了！」百露出了有著兩顆小虎牙的笑容。

「今天這裡就只有我們三個喔，儘量玩吧。」千也笑了，黑色的耳墜在陽光下一閃一閃的。

他們一起搭了各種遊樂設施，放聲尖叫、也戴上了造型髮箍，跟拿著氣球的角色們拍照，燦爛的彷彿回到那不曾在記憶中淡去的年少時光。

「我只有一點不懂，所以為什麼會跑到那個房間去，你們兩個還變成三歲的模樣？」

「這個啊⋯⋯也許，是神的惡作劇也說不定呢。」不知道是誰這樣子說。

而萬理勾起嘴角，看外面逐漸隱沒到海平面下的太陽將天空染成了一片橙紅。


End file.
